


Octovalley And The Mysterious Agent 3

by Rinku_Inku



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinku_Inku/pseuds/Rinku_Inku
Summary: Agent 3 is on a normal mission collecting a zapfish in octovalley when things start to go wrong for this mysterious deity of balance in disguise





	Octovalley And The Mysterious Agent 3

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me as this is my first story. It's gonna be a bit chringy and probably not that good but, I'm gonna try my best for everyone. I've got a few short chapters typed out that I've been saving on my iPad. I'm still editing those though so it may take time to get it all out. Please be patient as I try my best. I won't have a set schedule so it will take awhile. Anyways, if you read it, thank you for taking time out of your day to check out my work.

It's been days now... I've been walking nonstop. I'm in octovalley. A few days ago I had been looking for a simple disturbance. The octolings once again took a zapfish and I was out to get it. You know, the normal for someone like me.

I was walking on a path I had found and normally took. What most people don't know is, a lot of octovalley is outside. Like the city's and homes. The places where they hide the zapfish vary from place to place but, are often inside, to help keep the places running.

That day was a quick mission. Go to the forest to a new spot and locate the zapfish. It wasn't far so I only took my heroshot. It had been maybe 15 minutes into this new area and I finally saw it. I listened for a minute. Alone... Perfect I thought to myself. I headed towards the zapfish to break the shield, take the prize and go home for lunch but, suddenly, next thing I knew I was lying on the ground. I saw feet in front of me but, my vision was blurry and I couldn't understand what was being said. I couldn't move. What happened to me? Something in front of me looked like it kneed down to look at me in the eye. I don't know what it said or if it was talking to me. It stood up then everything went black. ___________________________________________

"Okay, everything is in place, sir." I said to the leader. It was only me and her today. We were after Agent 3 again.This time, I know we'll get him for sure! After that, I'm not sure what we'll do with him because, we've never gotten that far.

"Tako, do you have a time he should be coming?" "Yes sir. He usually comes before lunch time. It shouldn't be much longer now unle-" "Quiet, I hear something!" We sat there quietly and waited, hidden pretty good. Sure enough, there he was. Agent 3, still on time.

He walked until just before us then stopped. Did he see us? He closed his eyes. Strange... Oh! He must be listening! After a few minutes of everyone being quiet, 3 opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Enjoy this while you can 3. He waited a second as if thinking. His stomach growled and he looked around as if embarrassed. Maybe this is why he leaves so quickly after taking the zapfish back, because he was hungry. Wonder what inklings eat anyways... I'm sure it's better then what we have if he leaves so quick.

"Tako!" I heard, snapping me out of my thoughts. "He's almost to the zapfish. Get ready!" "Yes sir." I readied my weapon and aimed at the back of his neck. Then fired. I was using a tranquilizing dart, instead of my normal ink weapon, to get him down as fast as we could.

Perfect hit. He panicked, looking around, trying to figure out what just happened. It took a minute but he ended up falling onto his side. We waited until he stopped panicking then went over. I kinda felt sorry for the kid. We looked at him. He was somehow still awake. One could easily see the fear in his eyes.

"Great aim, Tako. Now to wait to see if the medicine will take affect or if he'll manage to recover fast." We waited but he just wouldn't let himself go down that quickly. The leader got on her knees and looked him in the eye. "Agent 3, what's wrong? Unable to fight back for once? Why don't I help you get to sleep?" She stood up and with a kick to the head, she knocked 3 out. "We'll take him to the farthest spot in the valley. See if he can find a way back. Make sure he stays out or we'll have a problem. We'll also tell all the villages about him being in octovalley so they can stay on high alert." "Yes, sir." I said, picking up 3 off the ground. And with that, we left.


End file.
